Teen Titan Recoming
by funpuppy725
Summary: All The Titans Are Gone, But Ten New Ones Will Rise Up. OC STORY! APPS OPEN! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hi Guys! I am making this Story, Oc Teen Titans. I will have my own Oc in this. Only Ten Will Be in**

Name:

Age:

SuperHero Name:

Powers:

Hair:

Eye color:

History:

Parents:

Why wanting to join the teen Titans:

Can They control their powers?:

Will They join Slade?:

Supersuit:

-Cold:

Pjs:

How Did they get their powers:

Will They Work as a team:

Other


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys it me! So I know it been over a month since I updated but the reason is because my laptop is a crappy brand, so now my laptop mouse dosent work nether does the keyboard.

Me and my daddy will be taking the laptop to the store to see if I can get a refund or a better brand.

Sorry but it will take longer to update.


	3. Hello People!

Talia fixed her midnight black hair, she just couldnt stop thinking about what happend to her old team, Teen Titans ReLive all decied to go their sepete ways.

But now she had her new team Teen Titans.

"Peace! How Dare You Say I should be in Jail!" Shadow said fighting with Peace. "

Well, I'm since you are a dirty pit pocker it should be that way!" Peace said.

"Friends please dont flight." Dacry said he so didnt want to hear this flight again.

Albert was listing to a book on tape and looking at the tower's blue prints with Sara. Pithos was shopping looking at teen titans records and being very sneaky.

Sasha was trying to teleport but she ended up failing on the couch. Goldem Angel was rebooting the computers and Thorn was caring with plants while Aqua Mist was watering them

"Sara would you please?" Talia asked her friend. Sara let out a giant scream making sure that none of her friends went deaf, like Talia.

"Okay guys, I need you to fix up the tower, we are the titans, not some lame group of superheroes who have very crappy living places." Talia said as she used her powers to turn into her school unifrom instead of her normal clothing.

"Okay, So Peace and Shadow you take the left wing, Me and Darcy shall take the bottom level, Sara and Talia will take the right wing, and Golden Angel, Aqua Mist,Thorn and Sasha take the upper levels." Albert said as the titans spilt up.

(Peace and Shadow)  
"Okay so there is a total of 4 bedrooms here with a barthroom in each. All of them have some Aqua Mist  
called the bedroom with a ocean view, Everybody argeed on that." Shadow said.  
"I guess that is okay, I think we need to get new paint since this has been here for about 4 years and its peeling." Peace said as she looked in the bedrooms.

(Albert and Darcy)  
"Okay So I think Cyborg lefted some of his stuff here, maybe we can check out the garge." Albert said as they walked into the garge to see a trashed place.

"Okay, This might take a alot of TLC." Darcy said as he used his power of shadows to make the whole room clean. "Okay now I can start creating." Albert said as he went to work.  
"Here some Blueprints from Cyborg looks like he didnt get a chance to make them." Darcy said as he handed Albert the blueprints.

(Talia and Sara)  
"Okay there are five bedrooms and barthrooms. I think you can have the biggest one since you the leader." Sara said as she opened the doors with her super speed.

"I dont need it, I live at home since I take care of my siblings. I need to go since I have school." Talia said as she lefted the tower.

"Hmm, Paint! Paint and umm Furnite!" Sara said as she got into her purple haltertop, purple jacket, purple skirt, purple shorts and long purple boots. Sara then went outside and used her super speed.

( Thorn, Aqua Mist, Golden Angel and Sasha)

"Why are we even here? The only top levels are only the roof and the attic." Gold Angel said as the went on the roof. "Well We could make a roof garden and a yoga studio." Thorn said

"Well, The Roof Garden is a good idea but I think instead of a Yoga studio should be a training-" Sasha said before a the teen titans single went off. "Everybody to the High School now!" Albert said as everybody expect Sara lefted the tower.

(At The High School)

Talia was using her powers to make a shield to protect her classmates even her ache enemy R.G.

"Talia were got her as soon as we could!" Albert said before killer moth sent a Baby moth at him. Peace grabbed her ninja sword and cut the moth of Albert.

"MY BABIES!" Killer moth said before Shadow stole his Daughter's whip and used it against her.

"FANGIE! HELP! THIS MEANIE STOLE MY WHIP!" Kitten yelled as Fang came out of nowhere. He tried up Shadow and Peace against each other. Talia used her shield and threw it against him that knocked him out.

Kitten began to wail VERY loudly but Albert used his sonic boom powers and that made Killer moth and Kitten go straight into jail.

"That was so amazing! And Taila that means no school since for the rest of the day! To the Mall!" Talia's best friend Lexie said as she pulled her to the mall.

(At the Titans Tower.)

Sasa was standing in the middle of a brand new looking living room. "Wow what happend here?" Darcy asked living down on the black leather couch.

"I redesigned it. Why did you guys? I came back here and nobody was here." Sasa said annoyed at her team.

"At a battle. What happened to you?" Gold asked seeing a kitchen.

"What a missed the first battle not fair! But it's okay. I will show you what I did to the tower. In the right wing Aqua Mist, Golden Angel, Albert, and Shadow live here. Aqua Mist has the room with the blue door, In your room there is a water tank so you can recharge your powers. I painted your room sky blue with coral colors. And I think you will like the bedroom set I picked for you.

Albert you door is Orange, I put tons of books for you because it seems you like reading more than talking to us. I painted your bedroom a nice dark green. Golden Angel You bedroom door is gold, I painted it white and it has a music system for you. And Shadow your bedroom door is black and its is like a tranning room but with a bed and infor on everybody esle we battled." Sara said as she went on and on.

* * *

**Kitten: FunPuppy725 does not own Teen Titans If she Did it would still be on air, Speedy and Aqualad would be a couple. She dosent own any chacters from the show or this fanfiction only Peace, Aqua Mist, and Golden Angel**


End file.
